


Prize

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [26]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Kimberly wins her girlfriend a prize at the carnival.





	Prize

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Kim/Trini - tiger

Kimberly threw the baseball at the stack of milk bottles, knocking them all down with her first throw. The people around her looked at her in surprise and Kimberly smiled widely, pointing at the large stuffed tiger. As it was handed to her, she turned towards Trini and handed it over, making the other girl blush as Kimberly leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Trini said, wrapping both arms around the stuffed animal, which was nearly half her size. 

“I know, but it was cute,” Kimberly replied, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist as they began to walk away from the carnival game. “And I saw you eyeing it earlier.”

Trini just shook her head and hid her smile behind the tiger’s head as they made their way towards the ferris wheel, their last ride before going back to Kimberly’s house. 

The next time Kimberly came over Trini’s house, she couldn’t help but to smile when she saw the stuffed tiger in the corner of her girlfriend’s bed.


End file.
